Hellsing: Underworld
by Ralman23
Summary: In the world of such Immortals, Alucard must face a vampire, particularly a vampire that can transform into a strange winged creature. Alucard must find out what the Death Dealers are, and why they are here in England, of all places.
1. Chapter 1: Attacks

**When Alucard faces off against Marcus Corvinus...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Attacks...

It was around Liverpool, England that the attack happened. A strange-looking man, wearing a large black trench coat, black boots, his hair color red, blue eyes, and open chest, through he appeared to move very fast, due to this strange individual, thirsty for blood, so he struck down the first people he could sought to feed off. The blood, it flows through the body, like water, it flows like a puddle when rain drops fall and form puddles on the ground, it flows into this creature's mouth because it gives a strange pleasure of feeling strong. This creature is a vampire, and he hunts for victims that live by blood. This is no ordinary vampire though for he can transform into a strange hybrid. He flies off after he's done with his victims.

* * *

Three hours later...

A group of teenagers, 4 girls and 2 boys, looking about 16-17 years old. One of them stops, and asks "Hey, you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" said one of the girls.

"That noise, damn it!?" he yelled at them.

A strange noise is heard by the trash cans nearby. One of the approached the trash can was the boy, who said about the noise, suddenly startled by a rat.

"Hehe, it's only a rat, you pussy!" said the other teenage boy.

"Shut up! Bloody, hell mate. I don't like this!" He said worryingly.

"Then go away! Why bother with us anyway?!" said one of the girls.

He pouted and started to continue walking with his friends.

Then they all stopped, as soon as they heard a creepy sound, like flapping wings, and screeches. The teenagers, as the creature stabs one boy and one girl in their chests, and splits them apart. They fall onto the ground.

The other 4 teenagers run out screaming, however the creature flies over and stabs 2 more with his wings, 2 more run, but the creature sleepily catches up to them, and slaughters them completely. Blood splatters on the ground, people running away/awed by such noise and/or blood.

* * *

Integra walked down the hallway of Hellsing Mansion.

"Status report!" She shouted at an agent for the progress of a rogue vampire on the loose.

"Yes, ma'am... at Liverpool, 4 teenage girls and 2 teenage boys were attack ed. Three hours later before that a group of lesbians were making outside of a club, till the vampire attacked. All of them impaled by the strange vampiric creature. The strangest about the victims was that they had all their blood sucked out. Every single drop of blood, no more in their bodies. They didn't even turn into ghouls. Some witnesses describe the creature as a 'winged vampire.' I don't know what they mean by that." Said the agent.

Intrega scruffs off the idea of a winged vampire, but something about that idea reminded her of such brutal vampires and the Major.

Intregra asked "What are we looking at here? Is it just an ordinary vampire attack? Who're we dealing with is the question that should be asked here? Get Alucard back from his operation in Istanbul."

"Yes, ma'am!" Said the agent running to contact Alucard.


	2. Chapter 2: Reasons

Chapter 2: Reasons

A man walking down the streets of Istanbul, has eyes which are blood red in color, wearing a classic Victorian fashion, a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with a cape. He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He wears white gloves that have five pointed seals on them which limit the personal use of his powers.

He enters a bar, and everyone looks at him strangely.

"Greetings, my name is Alucard, and tonight is a very special night. All of you, degenerate vampires are dying tonight." Alucard smirked as he and the others in the bar room, take their guns. They fire first, and Alucard has a lot holes, splattering blood all over his body, and he lies onto the floor.

One vampire lady said "That's what he gets for interfering with us." However, as soon as they were getting back into business. Alucard started laughing and said "Now that was fun, I haven't had much fun in this past week. it's a shame that this world has idiots like you be vampires." He started to heal himself, quickly.

The vampires stared into shock as too how this man regenerated himself, back to life, after having so many bullets shot through him, and survive like it was nothing.

"My turn...Run, while you still can," he said as he pulls out his guns.

The vampires, all fearing fear for the very first time, ran like children. Alucard fired at 3 vampires that were female.

"Hm!" He scruffed, "These vampires are so boring, they're not amusing me. It's actually quite sickening, really. But then again it is best that they run, and I catch them like a vogue predator."

He walked through a wall and fired at the nearby vampires that were running away from Alucard.

"Squeal pigs...squeal!" Alucard shouted as he fired on the vampires.

Half of them run very further, but were still getting shot, just not by Alucard, but by Police Girl aka Seras Victoria.

Alucard, the killings were done, as Seras approached her master.

Alucard stated "Disgusting people, they are. It's a sad age for vampires. They weren't so amusing. You know Police Girl, I need to go step by step to kill these...these pigs of disgusting shit. That's what they are shit."

Seras sighed and asked "Master, do you feel something strange?"

Alucard looked at her, strangely "Strange? What's str-? This power! I never such power!"

Seras looked at her with a scared look on her face.

Alucard turned to see the presence of the power. "So, he approaches." He chuckles as the vampire comes towards them. Seras hears flapping wings and turns to see who it is.

It is a vampire with wings, a very strange appearance. He lands in front of them.

Alucard laughs "Haahahahahaha! So, you are the vampire that has such power! What agrace! Truly, the night is so very young. Tell me, your name, sir?"

The vampire introduces himself "My name is Marcus Cornivus."

"Marcus Cornivus...very interesting name, you got." Alucard smirked, as he approaches the vampire.

Marcus didn't look very pleased though, Seras had a strange vibe coming of from him, like it was darkness, almost like Alucard.

Marcus asks "Now you tell me your name?"

Alucard smirks as he replies "Alucard. This is Police Girl, who is right next to me."

Seras shouts "It's Seras Victoria!"

Marcus asks, yet another question "Tell me, do you know a man named Viktor?"

Alucard stopped smirking and asked "Who?"

Marcus yells "You don't know who that is?! Then you aren't a Death Dealer!"

He flew over to Alucard and stabbed with his wing. Alucard bleeds a lot of blood.

Seras shouts "Master!"

Alucard then laughs, that it creeps out Marcus.

Marcus is surprised at this vampire, able to survive such a blow.

Alucard says while laughing maniacally. "hahahahahahahahaha! I've never had this much fun! You think if you can beat me, then you don't know at all!"

He grabbed onto the wing, and twisted it. For once Marcus felt scared in his life, or rather ages. He pushes Alucard out from his wing, and flies off.

Alucard raged "Aaah! He's a coward! That man cowered out because he was afraid of me! I will hunt him! Hunt him, till he barks like a real dog!"


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

Chapter 3: Mission

* * *

Marcus flew over the city. Gliding against the soaring winds like an eagle feasting upon his/her prey.

"These humans are like rats filled with poison. Why does he care? Who is that guy? He's no ordinary vampire? I'll have to ask Viktor, when I see him again." Marcus said as he flapped his wings for more speed.

* * *

Seras approached her master and asked "Master, what in the bloody hell was that creature?"

Alucard replied with glee "Don't know? But when I see him again. Blood will splatter out of him from my guns."

* * *

Intregra walked up to a window and recalled, as to what the agent just said. "52 people dead in less in a day. Alucard took out the ones responsible?"

"Yes, Sir Intregra. However, reports from Hungary Police state all victims have had their blood sucked out completely. We don't know whose responsible, though." Said the agent.

"And where is Alucard now?" She asked.

"Reporting back here, sir." He replied.

"Tell him to take a different course to Hungary. Find the vampire at all costs." She ordered.

"Yes, Sir." The agent left the room, as Intregra Sat back down on her seat and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

Chapter 4: Meetings

A private jet flies to Hungary. Seras is reading a brochure on it.

"Why are you, reading that, Police girl?" Alucard asked her.

Seras gasped and exclaimed "But master, I want to visit some of these places, after our mission is done."

Alucard sighed and asked her "What places do you want to visit?"

Seras giggled with glee, and said "Well, I want to visit Lake Balaton, it is said to be the largest lake in Central Europe, the Zemplén Mountains, Hortobágy, which is a village, and the Bukk Mountains."

Alucard whistled "Sounds like fun, but its nothing compared to what we're visiting now. Reports of a man named Andreas Tanis, who appeared capturing hookers, and making them vampires. I don't know what he intends to have such bitches around him, everyday. SO, I'll go interrogate him for awhile."

"And then we'll go to the places I want to visit?" Seras asked.

"No, after we find out from what Tanis knows about this 'Marcus' vampire, then we'll go to the places you want to visit." Alucard replied, laughing at the pout Seras is making.

* * *

A man with brown hair, yellow eyes, walks up to girl, and kisses two girls in bras and underwear.

A knock on the door is heard. "Ugh..." Tanis groans because he cannot make love to his two hooker girlfriends.

"Who is it?" He said, as he approached the door. A bullet is shot through the door, and hits Tanis's shoulder.

"Aagh! What the he-" Before he could curse, more bullets started bursting through the door rapidly, both hookers tried to escape, but were shot immediately in the head.

Blood gushing out of their brains. Holes in their heads. They lie down dead, as a corpse.

"What...just?" Tanis was very confused, as to what just happened.

The door opened slowly. He appeared.

"Greetings, Andreas Tanis." The man bowed gently, and appeared right behind was a cute girl with a big, red demonic arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Tanis asked.

"Now is that anyway to introduce yourself? That's very rude of you, Tanis." The man stated.

"What do you want from me?" He asked cowardly.

"First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Alucard. I know who you are Andreas Tanis, or at least heard of you. Now tell me have you ever heard of a man named Marcus Corvinus?" Alucard asked him.

Tanis gasped, he'd never thought he would hear that name again.

"Marcus?" Tanis questioned.

"He's back?" Tanis questioned again.

"No, its not possible, he was dead. He can't be alive. Viktor took control of the vampire elders, long ago." Tanis stated nervously.

"Perhaps, you would like to verify me and Police girl on the situation. We would be well adequate with the information, you could give us on this vampire." Alucard stated.

Tanis nodded "Yes, sure. I'll tell everything you need to know."

Alucard and Seras took a seat. Tanis said "I hate you for killing my hookers, but alas at the end of the day, tonight was probably their demise. So, where should I start?"

"Everything from the beginning." Alucard replied.

"Right, born at some point in the mid to late 5th century, Marcus is one of the three known sons of Alexander Corvinus and his wife Helena, and the identical twin brother of William. Like his twin brother, William, Marcus inherited the virus in its active form, which had previously transformed his father into the first Immortal. Marcus shared a strong bond with his twin brother, whom he was closer to than anyone." Tanis narrated the story, but he was interrupted by Seras.

"Wait, what virus?" Seras asked.

"I'm getting there, just wait!" Tanis shouted at her.

"A-hole.." She muttered, as Alucard glared at her for a minute.

"Anyway, the virus, otherwise known as, the Corvinus Strain, the parent strain of the Vampire and Lycan Strains, is a recessive genetic anomaly that, when inherited in its active form, gives immortality and superhuman strength, while additionally possessing the capability for another stage of mutation when subjected to gene-fusion." Tanis continued.

"Lycan? You mean Werewolf?" Alucard asked.

"You can them that, I guess. Anyway, as I was saying the Corvinus Strain uniquely has the ability to sustain and harbor both viruses carried by Vampires and Lycans. This anomaly is the only known gene that is capable of combining properties from both the Vampire and Lycan strains that would otherwise destroy themselves on contact due to the incompatible components contained at their cellular level. This recessive strain is activated once it mutates with the genes of one or more other species. The only known post-mutation examples of the Corvinus Strain are the Vampire and Lycan Strains. Hungarian warlord who ascended to power in the early fifth century, just in time to watch his village ravaged by an unknown plague. Alexander was the only survivor of the plague. His body adapted to the virus, and through some unknown means consequently made him the first true Immortal and thus the original carrier of the strain. With his wife Helena, he fathered three children, two of whom inherited the Corvinus Strain in active form, Marcus and William. Marcus was bitten by a bat, causing his strain to mutate with the bat DNA, becoming the first Vampire. William was bitten by a wolf, which caused his strain to mutate with the wolf DNA, making him the first Werewolf, a precursor to the Lycans. William became a savage anthropomorphic wolf-beast, something Alexander attributed to his uncontrollable rage due to being unable to ever take human form again." Tanis narrated, as Alucard felt insensitive to a Vampire calling the 'first one.'

"Did you say this Strain exists in all Vampires and Werewolves?" Alucard asked.

"Not all, you are an example Alucard. I've heard many stories of you, Count Vlad. At the end of day, Marcus is just chasing your shadow. Tough those who have the strain are limited to what you can do, Count." Tanis sneered.

"You fool you know there no such thing, as an Immortal. So, this 'Alexander,' where is he now?" Alucard asked Tanis, making him wipe off the sneer in his face.

"Alexander's dead, killed by his son, Marcus. He's trying to find Viktor." Tanis replied.

"Viktor?" Seras asked.

Tanis sighed "Viktor is ruthless and cruel feudal Hungarian warlord, and is described as having ruled over his domain with an iron fist. As Viktor was nearing the end of his life, Marcus Corvinus, the first Vampire, came to him with an offer with Immortality in exchange for Viktor's military expertise and army in combating the Werewolves, spawn of Marcus's own twin brother, William. When Marcus turned Viktor, the general became a first generation Vampire and Vampire Elder, and his army became the forerunners of what would later be known as the 'Death Dealers'."

"I see, so these Death Dealers are hunters of wolves, truly a discrimination between the two races. It's quite ridiculous, really. Vampires like you, disgust me." Alucard stated, as he pulled out the Jackal.

Tanis cried "What? What are you doing? I told you everything, didn't I?"

"True, but you call yourself, a nosferatu. Please, you masquerade, as Vampires, but in reality, you just want to live frever, make yourself young, disgusting! The Queen of England is beautiful, than you are. I'm afraid I'm going to a put a bullet in you." Alucard replied.

Tanis was shot through the chest, he is set in blue flames. Tanis screams, as he falls into ashes.

Alucard got up, and said "Come on, Police girl, let's go find this 'Viktor.'"

"Yes, Master." Seras replied, as she walked with her master.


	5. Chapter 5: Fights

**Well, this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I had a blast writing this and pls review.**

 **Also, listen to the OST Stand up, Count when Alucard gets shot by Vampires, or when he faces against Marcus.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fights

Marcus flew over the city, and landed in a strange lair.

Marcus walked up towards it, a group of Vampires looking at him, strangely enough, a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and is a Vampire Elder, his name is Viktor.

"Viktor, it's been a long time." Marcus greeted.

"What are you doing here, Marcus? Your brother is sealed." Viktor stated.

"Of course, you know what I'm looking for. My brother is a Lycan. I want to free him." Marcus stated.

"Ha, you think I'm going to allow you for that. He's going out of control. I could have him killed." Viktor stated.

"You dare threaten me." Marcus retorted.

"Unlike, you, there is a difference between monster and normal. I am Immortal. I am Vampire Elder. I am the first known Vampire, and you are the lost puppy that just lost its master and leash, just like your brother, William." Viktor countered.

As, Marcus was about to attack Viktor for those comments, a laugh chilled the room with an eerie look from the Vampires.

Viktor approached the figure who was laughing "What are you laughing at?"

The figure replied "Oh, nothing the fact I'm just so happy **.** Happy to find that dreadful idiots like you still exist today. To this day, the world is still brimming with madness. Come, let's have a little song and dance. Your name is Viktor, if I'm not mistaken. You have called yourself, the very first Vampire. Please, you're a joke. A mere man wanting immortality. You fool, there no such thing, as Immortal. Fools, like yourselves are just desperate to be kept alive. It's sad, really. Idiots like you chasing only to achieve what? Living forever? Good, you've accomplished that? Now what? What are you doing with your lives? Living forever, only makes you desperate. Dreadful, isn't it? That you can't believe what I'm saying. But its the truth."

Viktor was really pissed at this figure. "And who are you to tell me, an Elder, your figure of authority?"

"Let's just say, anyone, who proclaims, as the first Vampire, is a liar." The figure countered.

Viktor, now, was really getting pissed off. "Why? How am I liar?"

"Ha, you didn't leave from God, you didn't drink the blood of the dead, wishing to abide by His rule. No, you were a mere man, seeking for Immortality, like a fool, you were bitten by this fellow here," he gestured towards Marcus, "And took his place in this squalor."

Viktor growled "Kill him."

The rest of Vampires took out their guns, and fired at the figure.

Blood gushes out of his body. His body falls onto the ground. Viktor smirks in pride and turns to Marcus.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's see-," however, he could finish his sentence he turns to see the blood flowing back into the figure's body.

Viktor, Marcus, and the other Vampires stared at awe of this creature reverting back to himself.

"That's not possible." Viktor muttered under his breath.

The figure laughed, as he smirked evilly, and took out both his guns from his Victorian coat. "My turn. Run puppies." Alucard shot one Vampire closest to him.

The other Vampires started running, or either shot at him, he took in the damage, but regenerated himself.

Viktor and Marcus watched the slaughter of this Vampire hunting his own kind.

"Marcus, leave me to face this monster." Viktor ordered.

"Don't order me. I'll go, as I pleased. Besides, I want to see this Vampire kick your ass." Marcus retorted, as he transformed into his hybrid form, and flew off.

Viktor looked at him, and turned to see Alucard killing the last of the Death Dealers.

Alucard laughed maniacally "Hahahahahahaha! So, you're feeling fear for the first time. That's ok, I'll make your death, nice and smooth."

Viktor took out his 2 daggers, and for a kill.

"Foolish." Alucard muttered, and aimed and shot at Viktor's torso, but he dodged the bullet. He charged towards Alucard and stabbed in the neck with his daggers.

Viktor took out the daggers out of Alucard's throat, Alucard's withered neck, started to regenerate, Viktor, for the first time, actually felt fear.

"Fool! You think a monster can kill a monster. Only a human can kill a monster!" Alucard pulls out his Casull and Jackal, fires at Viktor, who knows how many times.

Viktor goes into flames, he screams at the sight of Alucard. Now Viktor is no more.

"As, vampire, you were nothing more than a piece of shit. Now you're ash shit." Alucard commented.

* * *

Marcus watched the brutality of Viktor.


	6. Chapter 6: Final Battle

**Sorry, the last chapter wasn't the last chapter** **this is, stupid me.**

 **To YullenLover1215, thanks for your review, hope you enjoyed the story, and here is a real fight between Alucard and Marcus.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Final Battle

Marcus flew down to where all the Death Dealers' ashes flowing in the air.

"You know these Death Dealers that were scattered around England, you certainly surprised me, Alucard. You have left an impression on me. My brother and I divided two races, species that couldn't coexist with each other. I was overconfident when we first fought. I've heard of you, Count Vlad. They say you fly over oceans of blood. Always thought of you, as a rumor. Never thought you and I would meet. It's, as if fate wanted us to meet. For battle. For war. For immortality. I appreciate you taking care of Viktor for me. But now it's just us." Marcus remarked, while staring into Alucard's eyes. He looks like a lustful demon, just waiting for the time to attack. An advantage he might take on him, at least that's what Marcus thought.

Alucard states "There is no such thing, as an immortal. Unlike, that degenerate overpowering, elder idiot, I killed a few minutes, you, however, seem true to your Vampirism abilities. However, to be precise, you only want your Werewolf brother back. I see. Such avocation for one's loved one. Let me caveat you with something. I don't play nice, when I fight."

Marcus impressed by his words, "Neither do I."

Both stared at each other, smirking, waiting each other to see, who would throw the first hit.

"Let's establish something here. Whoever wins holds the title of the first of the Vampires, am I not wrong?" Marcus questioned.

"No, in fact, I agree with you on this." Alucard proudly replied.

Alucard took out his guns, as Marcus transformed into his hybrid form.

Alucard fired three shots each from his own guns. Marcus flew up, and went to stab Alucard in the chest, Alucard laughed, and fired at close range into Marcus's chest, however Marcus put his left wing, and swiped off, Alucard's gun off his hand.

Alucard chanted "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three... two... one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Marcus asked "What is that chant?"

Alucard replied "Your death."

Alucard is shown to be wearing a black leather jumper when he is at the Level One release state. Marcus flew up in the air, as Alucard summoned his Baskerville. Marcus, somewhat freaked out by Alucard's 'pet,' flies up high, as the 'pet' reaches up towards him. It eats his feet.

Marcus screams in pain, and is dragged down by the 'pet.'

Alucard approaches him, but Marcus flies up again, groan s in pain.

"That's right fly away, from our battle. Cower out in fear." Alucard retorted.

"I only want my twin brother." Marcus stated, until he was shot by Seras, who had aimed from a incredible distance, she shot him in the shoulder.

Marcus fell onto the ground, again.

Alucard approached him, "Come on! Regenerate your legs! Come on! The night is so young, Marcus!"

Marcus was frightened by the appearance and shouted "Come on! Kill me! Just kill me!"

Alucard smirked and proceeded to kill Marcus with the summoned Baskerville.

* * *

Intregra asked "Report."

Alucard and Seras stood in front of her desk, and Alucard stated "These Death Dealers, my master, all of them have been killed. The one, known as, Marcus, claiming himself, as the first true Vampire, has been killed."

"Good. God only knows, what would've happened if those Death Dealers were still rampaging across the world." Intregra remarked on the situation.

Seras and Alucard exited her office.

"Master?" Seras asked.

"Yes." Alucard replied.

"So, can we visit the places I wanted to see in Hungary? Please?" Seras pouted.

Alucard sighs and said "Uh, fine. Go pack your stuff."

Seras cheered and went to her room.

Alucard sighed and thought about Marcus and his goal to save his brother. "Maybe, Marcus was right with one thing, it was fate that we met."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Short, yes, but mostly because I felt like Marcus wouldn't really stand THAT much of against Alucard, however he could put up fight, against him. I may do a sequel with Lucian. Lol, that might be interesting.**


End file.
